etherelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozos
Ozos is an independent city in the Free Lands territory known as Daemonheim. It is widely considered to be a marvel in engineering, as it is a thriving, urban development within the hostile, desert terrain of the Bone Sands. Demographics Ozos' population is overwhelmingly human. The total population is 4 million people. Following is a breakdown of demographic populations: *Human: 97% (3,880,000 people) **Ozite: 62% (2,405,600 people) **Jua: 4% (155,200 people) **Nimrodeli: 9% (349,200 people) **Lazuli: 21% (814,800 people) **Other: 4% (155,200 people) *Kitune: 2.9% (112,520 people) *Other: .1% (3,880 people) Ozite men and women have long standing tensions with both the Lazuli and Nimrodeli people, and these tensions often take on the form of prejudice. The Lazuli are within Ozos are relegated to a second class, with lesser access to hard assets and lack the ability to become naturalized citizens. Layout Ozos is a miracle in engineering. The primary source for water to the city is a spring fed lake several miles south of the city. A series of aquaducts, pressure chambers and pumps supply the city with regular access to fresh water. The inner city, which is comprised of residential and commercial districts, is plotted along a circular grid. To protect citizens from the violent windstorms common to this reach of the Bone Sands, the buildings and pressure chambers have been engineered such that the winds trigger a mechanism which causes those buildings to rise from their foundations and shift into position to create uniform barriers against the winds. The same mechanism causes water to flow into the city through the aqueduct and valve system for storage and use by the locals. Economy Ozos has no access to arable lands, as such the economy is primarily driven by trade with other cities which have greater agricultural resources. Ozos is home to large deposits of gold and cadmium ores. It's primary industries are in pit mining and smelting. The city is known for its gambling dens and whorehouses, and for its military power. It sits on the crossroads of the South Road and the West Road, two popular trade routes, and all goods that come through the city are subject to taxation which serves as a secondary form of income. Military and Government Ozos' government is a patriarchal monarchy. The first born son of the king ascends to the throne upon his death or retirement. The second born child, or first born daughter becomes the leader of the military, and the third born child becomes the leader of the Ministry of Coin, the economic arm of the government. Traders passing through the city are required to come to the Ministry of Coin to pay tax on their goods and register as merchants if they intend to sell their goods within the city. The King's position is largely symbolic. Though he enjoys absolute power within his city and the surrounding lands, his sole duty is to attend to matters of foreign policy. Military The Military of Ozos doubles as its police force. Ozite militants are called Jinn Tamers and wield enchanted objects called Vessels in battle. These vessels house dark spirits called Jinn, which live in the barren lands outside the city. Jinn Tamers go into the desert to hunt for the Jinn as a test of their intelligence and skill. The Jinn, in turn, become their familiars for use in battle. Because the Jinn and the Grimwok are each others' natural antithesis, Ozos has never gone to battle with Gorozoan. Jinn and Grimwok, when they come in contact with each other, lose their physical integrity and fade out of the living world. Due to the knowledge of this weakness, Ozos will not join in any cause that would require them to fight against Gorozoan, and Gorozoan's king has agreed never to come near their city. This is not a matter of written treaty, but of an unspoken agreement between parties.